


I'm cold as the wind blows (so hold me in your arms)

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (There's no actual deaths written but Newt's death is mentioned if that makes sense), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D'you think we're ever going to get out of here?" Minho frowned, stilling his leg on the floor and stopping the movement of the hammock.<br/>"Is that what's been worrying you?" He felt Newt nodding against his chest, his hands shaking a little as he gripped at Minho's shirt. Minho took his hand away from behind his head, reaching down to hold Newt's hand in his, trying to still it. Newt jumped at the movement, his body stiffening a little but he soon relaxed, shifting his hand to link his fingers with Minho's, causing him to smile. "I'll find a way out, Newt. We'll find a way out soon, together. I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm cold as the wind blows (so hold me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> **Send me a ship, I'll shuffle my iPod and write a fic based off the lyrics**   
>  **New Politics - Lovers in a Song**   
>  _Morning comes_   
>  _The sun is yours but I’ll be gone_   
>  _So dry your tears_

Normally Minho found running the maze sort of exciting; it gave him something to do with his days and it made him feel like the work he was doing was important, like he was important. Today was different though, they'd entered the maze a little later than usual but Newt was still trailing along behind him at a much slower rate than he had at the start of the morning, the run they'd taken obviously starting to wear him out.

Minho kept checking behind him after every turn to make sure Newt was still following him, he didn't want to lose him out there. It worried him seeing Newt like this, it wasn't the first time he'd been exhausted at the end of a run and it only seemed to be getting worse as the days went on.

He knew what the problem was, he just didn't know how he could stop it. Newt was having trouble sleeping, would wake up most nights in a hot sweat and take hours to get back to sleep. Minho wanted to help him out, knew that he should be doing something but he didn't understand what was going on inside Newt's head - as much as he wished he did. Newt would tell him in his own time, or at least he hoped he would, he had too.

Minho took one last left turn before the Glade came into view, picking up the pace and sprinting in through the doors. The green of the Glade was a welcoming sight, no longer weaving around through the cold grey walls of the maze. He let out a breath of air as he came to a stop, the urge to just flop down on the cool grass was so tempting but he ignored it as best he could, turning back towards the doors to look for Newt. He'd stopped running now that he'd spotted the doors, walking through slowly with one hand shoved in his pocket, the other rubbing at his eyes.

Minho frowned as he watched him approach, Newt stifling a yawn as he did so. When he looked up and noticed him watching he straightened a little, nudging Minho on the shoulder as he went past to the map room.

"We ain't done yet, Shank." Newt told him, pushing open the large door to enter the room, Minho following in after him.

Minho cursed himself for being so distracted in the maze as soon as he tried to draw out the days pattern, struggling to remember the route they'd taken. Newt seemed to be having a similar problem, although he was even having trouble staying upright, his eyes drooping every couple of minutes only for him to shake himself awake, blinking away the sleep that filled his eyes.

"Newt?" Minho asked as Newt's head started falling to the side again, leaning against his own shoulder. Newt's eyes quickly opened, snapping his gaze over to Minho and straightening up again, clearing his throat. 

"Hmm?"

"You can go get some sleep if you want, I've got this." Newt frowned at that, shaking his head quite violently - Minho assumed it was an attempt to wake himself up a little - and picked up the pencil he must have dropped at some point to carry on.

"S'fine, I'm almost done anyway." Minho tried to fight back a smile as Newt rubbed at his eyes once again, obviously trying to hold back a yawn. He felt bad for liking the sight, going back to his own work moments later; Newt was struggling and he knew it, but damn if he didn't look adorable when he did that.

If Newt didn't want to leave he wasn't about to force him and he didn't need too either, both of them finishing their work only a few minutes later. Minho really hoped the other runners would return with a better memory of the routes than they had, both of their attempts looking a bit pathetic as Minho rolled them up to stow in the boxes downstairs.

Once he was done Minho came back upstairs, having to shake Newt awake from where he'd started to fall asleep leant up against the wall. Newt pushed himself off the wall, blinking a few times as he did so and opened the main door for them to get out, Minho following after; he tried not to stare too hard as Newt stretched his arms above his head, exposing the muscles on his back.

Minho snapped his gaze up to Newt's face when he turned around, scratching at the back of his neck to try and draw attention away from the small blush he could feel rising on his cheeks.

"D'you want to get something to eat?" He suggested, gesturing over to the homestead where the rest of the Gladers seemed to be if the noise was anything to go by. "That'll wake you up a bit." Newt just shook his head, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm not that tired, i'm fine." Newt yawned then, unable to hold it back any longer and Minho raised his eyebrows pointedly, Newt letting out a huff of annoyance once he'd finished. "Don't give me that look, Minho."

Minho raised his hands in defence, a small smile on his face. "Just saying, looks like you're about ready to collapse on me."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing." Newt muttered under his breath just loud enough for Minho to hear, walking away in the opposite direction of the homestead. 

Minho glanced back over at the rest of the Gladers, his stomach rumbling quietly when he caught sight of the food being passed around. He knew he should probably get something to eat, running the next morning on an empty stomach was not a good idea but he also knew he couldn't just leave Newt on his own. There was something wrong with him and he wasn't about to let him suffer through it alone, not if he could help it.

He teared his eyes away from the others and jogged over to Newt, falling into step besides him. "Where are you going?" Newt just shrugged, turning in the direction of the area most of the Gladers had chosen to sleep in.

"Where do you _think_ I’m going?" Newt asked, his voice quiet as he spoke. Minho wondered if anyone else had noticed Newt's recent attitude, he knew someone must have, Alby at least. He made a note to talk to him later, maybe together they'd be able to think of a way to help Newt, or at least get him to open up about what was going on with him.

"What happened to not being that tired?" Minho asked, attempting to lighten the mood between them a bit.

"What's with you asking so many bloody questions?" Newt snapped so Minho dropped back a little, letting Newt lead him towards the sprawl of sleeping bags and pillows that made up the floor.

Newt veered off to the left and Minho knew straight away where he was going, heading over to the hammock hanging in the trees at the edge of the deadheads, the one that Minho had set up for himself so that he could sleep in peace away from the others. Newt dropped down onto Minho's hammock as soon as they reached it, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes, the material swaying slightly as he settled down.

Minho stood there for a little while, watching him and contemplating whether or not he should sit on the floor until Newt cracked one of his eyes open, a small smile on his face, his anger from before disappearing.

"You coming?" He asked and Minho nodded in reply, sitting down gently on the edge of the hammock so as not to tip it. He went to lay down, intending to do so with his head by Newt's feet but Newt had other ideas. He shuffled over a bit to the side, pulling slightly at Minho's shirt to get him to lay back next to him.

Minho complied, his head falling just inches away from Newts, one of his legs hanging over the edge of the hammock, touching the floor so he could sway it from side to side. He rested a hand behind his head as Newt moved around next to him, finally settling down with his head against Minho's chest and an arm around his waist. Minho was shocked still at the hold, surprised as to what was happening.  

A part of Minho knew Newt would never do this if he was more awake, knew that Newt's not exactly one for much physical contact but he can't bring himself to do anything about it, relaxing against the fabric of the hammock and bringing his free arm around Newt's waist to hold him close against his chest.

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours, but Minho knew it couldn't be more than a twenty minutes. Newt's breath was warm against his chest as he starts to drift off to sleep, the swaying of the hammock making him forget all about getting something to eat, that could wait until the morning.

"Minho?" He'd been pretty sure Newt had been asleep, had been getting there himself, Newt's quiet question making him open his eyes again to look down at him. Newt was fiddling with the material at the bottom of Minho's shirt, snuggling a bit closer against him as he did.

"Yeah?" He asked just as quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of any of the Gladers that we're starting to go to bed after dinner.

"D'you think we're ever going to get out of here?" Minho frowned, stilling his leg on the floor and stopping the movement of the hammock.

"Is that what's been worrying you?" He felt Newt nodding against his chest, his hands shaking a little as he gripped at Minho's shirt. Minho took his hand away from behind his head, reaching down to hold Newt's hand in his, trying to still it. Newt jumped at the movement, his body stiffening a little but he soon relaxed, shifting his hand to link his fingers with Minho's, causing him to smile. "I'll find a way out, Newt. We'll find a way out soon, together. I promise."

The two of them were quiet for a long time after that, Minho listening to the noises of the glade as everyone settled down for the night. He was starting to get used to the silence, was just settling back to go to sleep when his stomach rumbled. He could feel Newt shaking against his side as he let out a laugh, the smile on his face a welcome sight.

"Sorry." Minho whispered, worried he'd just woken Newt up again. He didn't seem to mind too much though, moving around until he had his forehead pressed against the crook of Minho's neck, his hair tickling the skin there.

"S'ok." He told him, settling down as he let out a huff of air. "You're going to be here when I wake up right? You're not going to leave?"

"'Course not. You're on my bed, remember?" He could feel Newt smiling against his skin, hand coming to settle against Minho's chest, fingers curling into the fabric.

"Night, Min." Minho closed his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to Newt's forehead a few seconds later. If Newt noticed he didn't react, Minho wondered if he'd fallen asleep already, a small smile tugging at his lips as he tightened his grip on Newt's waist, pulling him a little closer.

"G'Night, Newt." He whispered anyway, felling himself start to drift off. "I'm getting you out of here, I swear it." With Newt's body warm against his side, sleep found him easily.

The first thing Minho did when he woke up was roll over onto his side, reaching over to find Newt and pull him close again, the two of them must have moved apart in the night. He stilled when his fingers gripped at the empty space next to him, eyes blinking open as his hand hit the grass where he was laying. Minho groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes - he must have rolled off his hammock sometime in the night, that had never happened before.

He slowly got up off the floor, stretching his arms above his head and sighing when he felt his bones pop in response, rubbing at the back of his neck as he turned to find the hammock again. Only when he looked around all he saw were other people sleeping on the ground around him, people he barely even recognised - Newt was nowhere to be seen.

Minho let out a shaky breath as the reality of the situation washed over him, quickly turning and heading off through the trees away from the sleeping crowd. He cursed his good memory as he found the clearing, the sun shining down on him through the gap in the trees and illuminating the slabs of rock he'd set out on the grass there with Thomas and Gally only a few weeks ago.

Minho made his way over to the one in the dead centre, dropping down to sit on the floor in front of it, tracing his fingers along the name carved into the centre.

_Newt_

Minho sighed, burying his head in his hands, shaking as the tears he'd been trying to hold back overflowed. He'd been having dreams every night since they'd escaped WICKED and made it through the flat trans, only they weren't really dreams, they were memory's. Memory's that were becoming more and more vivid as the nights went on, leaving him thinking they had been real once he woke up.

He hated it. Hated that he couldn't control it, that he'd become so weak after everything that had happened when he knew he needed to stay strong for everyone - it's what Newt would have done.

God, he missed him. He missed him more and more every day, wanting nothing more than for the flat trans to reappear so he could run back through and go to the Crank Palace to find him. If he could just see Newt once more, if he could just convince him to come, if he could just find a cure for the damn flare he knew everything would be okay.

Minho scoffed as he dried his eyes, there were a lot of ifs - They only mattered if Newt was even still alive. Part of him hoped that he was, that somehow he was safe, that he was happy but he knew that wasn't true, there was no hope for Newt now - but he could dream. _He could still dream._

He closed his eyes as he lay down next to Newt's grave, curling up on the grass with his hand against the cold stone. He could hear people starting to wake up just metres away but he ignored them, letting them wake up to Paradise without him. Minho let out a short, humourless laugh at that. _Paradise._ Who was he kidding?

This place didn't feel like Paradise without Newt, he doubted it ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad with this, I'm very sorry! As usual, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated, so thank you for reading and let me know what you thought!  
> (This is completely un-betad and was written on mobile, so if there are any glaring errors please let me know so I can fix it!)


End file.
